cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronos
|avgstrength = 45,847 |totalnukes = 363 |score = 3.88 }} Kronos was a small Aqua team alliance that was founded on April 8, 2009. Foundation of Kronos Kronos is founded on the principle that activity, maturity, passion, and intelligence are the most valuable assets one can look for in its membership. They do not care how long you have played the game, how strong your nation is, or how knowledgeable you are about the political aspects of the game. This is one of many things that makes Kronos different than any other alliance in the game. Prior to Kronos' founding, there were two main "types" of alliances. Those that accepted anyone and everyone and built up massive amounts of members that were highly inactive, or "elitists" who had strong requirements regarding ones nation strength and used that criteria to select those who would be eligible for membership. Kronos has pioneered a new idea in the creation and expansion of an alliance and has taken this principle and expanded on it to create their foundation with the values and principles laid out below. Values of Kronos We are Family Family fights, family protects, family nurtures. We promote open and honest discussion inside our walls and encourage our members to voice their opinion in an open and constructive manner. However, when a discussion has ended, we will move on and have a beer together. We are Courteous We understand that those outside our family are to be treated with respect and in a courteous manner. While we may not agree on a topic, we will maintain a high level of professionalism and not insult, berate, or troll - ally or enemy. We are Sovereign At no point in time will we succumb to pressure or control from any outside force. Any attempt to violate our sovereignty will be seen as an act of war and will be handled as such. We are Forgiving We do not believe in the issuance of any form of permanent or eternal ZI We are United An attack on any ruler’s nation in the general membership of the alliance is considered an attack upon our alliance as a whole, and will be treated as such. Any attack upon our alliance is considered a threat to our sovereignty and will result in the launching of nuclear weapons at our discretion. We are Reserved While we will allow our general membership to tech-raid if they so choose, they are not to raid any member of another alliance that consists of more than 15 members, or any alliance with 15 or less members that is under a protectorate. Any ruler in our general membership who chooses to raid, understands he does so at his own risk and we are not obligated to protect him should he bite off more than he can chew. We are Disciplined Each member, by joining the alliance, agrees to follow and honor this charter above all else. Each will follow the orders of his leaders and follow proper procedures when presented with a conflict or problem. We are Guided Our morals act as our compass and will guide us as we navigate the future. Our leaders, at no time, should compromise the principles of the alliance, as doing so will be considered treason. We are Fair In times of peace and in times of war, we value an ethic of reciprocity. As such, we shall not violate the sovereignty of any alliance by imposition of governing influence or of any standard requiring the cancellation of treaties or the destruction of wonders or improvements. Charter of Kronos Treaties of Kronos Military History See also Category:Kronos